I Drove All NIght
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Erin misses Dave, he's out of town. She does something very unStrauss like.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the words and they are a product of my warped mind. I am very pro Rossi Strauss and I hate they killed her off.**

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**I used the song :I Drove All Night as my inspiration for this story. I may wrote more or it may just be a one shot. **

I Drove all Night

Sitting at my desk, it's hot, even with air conditioning it's still hot. This summer has been worse than any I've seen. Having been in the city makes it hotter, I thought when I got back here it would be better but it's not. It's hard to concentrate on my work not only because of the heat, but because of him. He's away on a weeklong book tour and before that in the field for almost three weeks. I've seen him maybe 8 hours in the last month; to say I miss him would be an understatement. My body aches for him, for his touch, his kiss; it's a real physical pain, almost like being back in rehab coming off the booze. So here I sit looking at the picture of him on my desk, the one where he's displaying that trademark smirk at the camera. Falling in love with someone isn't easy…tears…anger…laughter, it's when you want to be with them despite it all, that's when you truly love another and I love him.

I looked at the photo one more time, picked up the phone, make three calls and leave the office, don't say anything to anyone on the way out. Right then I knew what I was going to do for me, for my sanity, for my well being. I'd decided after the events of the replicator, it was time I thought about me a little more and today I was going to do just that. Getting into the car, I drive out of the parking lot and head toward the I-95 south. I don't usually make rash decisions, but this one…I'm doing this for no one but me and my physical need to see him, touch him, kiss him, love him. I'm not telling him, I'm just going, going to him.

I thought about my actions earlier as I merge onto I-95. I'd made three calls, one to Andy Shepherd, the Director of the FBI to tell him I'd be out of the office on personal business until at least Tuesday, maybe Wednesday. He'd laughed said fine and as we hung up he said to tell David hello. I chuckled at that, he knew me well. The next call had been to Katie, to let her know so she and the other children wouldn't worry if they couldn't reach me, also to have her take care of Mudgie and the third call was to Amanda, his publisher, she would tell the desk at the bed and breakfast that I was coming so I could get a key to surprise him. It would be early morning when I arrived.

I've been on the road for a little over an hour when my phone rings; the dash flashes the identity, answering it "Hello, David."

"Hey Babe, are you still at work?"

Smiling to myself, "No I left a little while ago, going to have a quiet night, grab some dinner, listen to some tunes."

"Okay, sounds nice. I just wanted to hear your voice, before I go out there." He sounds a little melancholy.

I can't help smiling again, "I'm glad you called, David. I miss you."

"I miss you also, I'll see you Sunday." He said, and then adds, "Amanda is calling me, I need to go. Love you, babe."

"I love you too, David." I know he hears me before he hung up.

My thoughts got to his kisses the man can kiss. His kisses usually start soft, tender and slow, then become more passionate. His kisses move me like no others ever have. I was married to Jack for over 20 years and not once did he ever kiss me like David. David's kisses make me feel special, wanted, cherished and loved. I can get so lost in his kiss, in his mouth, in his tongue caressing mine, in the taste of his lips, of his mouth and his tongue. His mouth is intoxicating, my obsession. Sometimes I wonder if I didn't give up my alcohol addiction just to replace it with another.

Four hours, I've been in the car four hours. It's time to take a break, visit a rest room, and grab something to eat, drink and stretch my legs. I won't take long; I really want to get to him, to be in his arms to feel those kisses. I don't usually like to eat in the car, but I'll make an exception tonight. If I stay on course I should be there in another four hours and in his arms in four hours, five minutes.

Back on I-95 the traffic is light; looking at the clock time is creeping away, I'll get there around 3 AM if I can keep this pace. He'll be calling again soon; he always calls about this time of night when he's away, our good night conversation. As if he knows I'm thinking of him the phone rings.

"Hi," I answer.

I can hear the smile in his voice, "Hi"

"How was your signing? Get any phone numbers tonight?" I ask, there are always women wanting to take him for a drink with hopes of getting him in bed, but I don't have to worry; he's devoted to me and our relationship. There was a time when I wouldn't have trusted him, but that was the David before, before we ever thought about getting together. I'm crazy about the David now, the David who is a one woman man, my man.

"I had a couple offers; one didn't take it well when I told her I was taken. She kept asking where my girlfriend was. Finally had to be a little rude, I can't believe I used to live for those numbers." He said I hear his exhaustion.

Smiling to myself, I knew he still had no idea what I am up too, "You sound worn out, why don't you go get some sleep, David, I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan, Sleep well, Baby. I love you." He says.

"I love you too, good night sexy." I hang up thinking about how sexy his is.

His salt and pepper hair, trimmed to perfection, I know the way it feels when my I run my fingers through it, so soft. His eyes, dark brown, they're the windows to his soul. If you look deep enough into them you can see his very essence. His eyes tell me his mood, his desires and when he is aroused. His eyes can cut like a knife or make you smile, his eyes tell you anything you want to know about him, you just have to look and most people don't. He can cock his eyebrow, sometimes he doesn't even know he's doing it. His nose and ears are perfect to me, if I nibble on his ear; I know I'm going to be rewarded with that moan that starts low in his chest.

His mouth, what can I say about his mouth, it's a little crooked surrounded by a perfectly trimmed goatee. His lips just beg to be kissed, licked, nibbled and teased. He gets this smirk that irritates me to no end if he's giving it to me when we are having one of our famous arguments at work, but at home that smirk can bring me to my knees with desire.

His body, just perfect for a man his age, he keeps his body in good shape. Not Morgan shape, but I wouldn't want a hard body at our age. He has very little hair on his muscular chest; just enough to play with after a round of intense love making or just laying together talking. His stomach isn't washboard flat, but it's toned and tight. His arms are strong, and fit perfectly around me. When he draws me to him it amazes me how well our bodies fit together.

We fit together so well…like pieces of a puzzle, the way his hand fits the curve of my hip and the way my head rests on his shoulder, the way our hands just melt into one as we hold hands sometimes just playing with the others fingers. The way I feel whole when I'm with him…like the puzzle is finally complete and I never have to wonder what I'm missing.

Looking up I see my exit coming up, I'm almost there. The time has gone by faster than I thought it might, but any time I think about him, time flies. I can get lost in him if I let myself. I wonder if he has the same problem. When he's away I lay in bed at night thinking about him, what he's doing, if he is thinking of me, missing me as much as I miss him.

It's 3:07 AM, as I pull into the parking lot of the Azalea Inn and Gardens. It's a nice bed and breakfast off of East Huntingdon Street in Savannah, GA. He is in the first floor suite in the Cottage Garden House. They staff left me a key in a private spot, so staff wouldn't have to stay up. I grab my go bag from the trunk, walk to his door. The key is where Theresa said it would be, taking it from its hiding place; I step in front of his door, nervous. Putting the key in the lock I turn it opening the door, stepping in quickly, quietly closing the door. Looking around, it's a nice suite, but then I expect nothing less from David. He's teaching me its okay to enjoy the finer things in life. I place my purse on the table, I see him sleeping soundly in the bedroom just off the living area. I make my way to him, I don't want him to awaken until I'm ready, sitting my bag on the chair, I pull out my night gown, go into the bathroom to change, Never once turning on a light, once I'm ready, I stand staring at him. He looks so peaceful as he sleeps all the frustrations of the day, the weeks gone from his ridiculously handsome features. Kneeling on the bed he stirs, leaning in I kiss him, his eyes fly open, smiling when he realizes it's me, he pulls back the blankets, that's all the invitation I need to slide in and wrap myself in him.

"You're here." He whispers.

"Is that alright?" I asked cautiously, maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Of course it's alright. I just can't believe you're here." He said pulling me closer,

"I drove all night, to get to you. I had to; I need to see you, feel you, kiss you." I looked down at his hand lying on my stomach, feeling the way he caresses my skin, "I need to make love to you. Is that alright?"

His answer is a passionate kiss, as my nightgown is being removed. We make love for hours; the sun is coming up, when we finally get our breathing controlled. It has been too long and we both needed this marathon.

Cuddling into him, his arms around me, I whisper, "What's on your agenda for today?"

"I plan on staying right here with you, until 5. The book signing is at 6, after that we'll get some dinner and come back here and make love again." Dave kisses my shoulder.

We fall asleep, waking to the sound of his phone ringing; instinctly he answers it, "Rossi" I can only hear his side, but I can tell from the voice on the other end it's his publisher.

"Get a grip, Amanda, so I'm running late, I'll be there by 6…" He chuckles, "why do you think I'm late, and the longer you get on my case the later, I'm going to be." He smiles and kisses me. "Good-bye, Amanda." He hangs up and pulls me into a tight hug.

"I guess, I'm late," He laughs and looks at the clock, its 5:10. "I need to get a quick shower and get to the bookstore, the car is waiting. You coming with or staying here?"

"I'd like to come with you if it's okay?" I said.

Standing, he pulls me from the bed, "then let's get a shower and get going. We wouldn't want Amanda to have an aneurism."

Twenty minutes later we are in the town car on our way to the bookstore. Pulling up, there is a petite lady pacing out in front. She reaches for the door handle opening it before the car even stops. "There you are."

Dave get's out, holding out his hand to help me out. "I told you I'd be here." He looks at me with this trademark smirk and the cocked eyebrow, I can't help but giggle. "Amanda, this is Erin. Erin, this is my ever impatient publisher, Amanda."

I shake her hand, "It's nice to meet you" I say, before Dave reaches for my hand, as I put my other hand on his arm.

Amanda leads the way, "It's really nice to finally meet you also, Erin."

There is a line of people already in the store as we enter. David sits on a stool, so he can talk to the awaiting group. There is another seat behind him, where Amanda tells me I can sit and watch. I've never seen this side of David's life. He's very good with the people, they ask questions, some over and over again, but he very calmly answers them. People ask for pictures, autographs and advice. I've seen a couple women hand him pieces of paper, which he hands off to Amanda, who promptly puts them in her pocket.

After an hour or so, Amanda steps in front of him, "Agent Rossi is going to take a short break, and he'll be back in 10 minutes." She hands him a bottle of water. He stands, reaches for my hand and we are ushered into a back room.

"You're doing great Dave, you have them eating out of your hand." She says and he smiles. Taking the slips of paper out of her pocket, "What do you want me to do with these?"

"Same thing you do with them every time we have one of these events." He says and she dropped them into a nearby trash can. He turns and smiles at me, handing be the water bottle, taking a drink I hand it back. "So what do you think? This is the first time you've see the author side of me."

"You're amazing; this is another side of David Rossi, one more side for me to fall in love with." Grinning, I lean forward and kiss him, not caring who is in the room.

Finally, Amanda says it's time to go back out there; we exit as we entered hand in hand.

For the next hour he signs books, talks about his extensive work with serial killers, answers more questions.

As he is ready to leave a young woman walks up to him, "Hi again." David just nods. "I was wondering since this is your last appearance if you'd like to go have a drink we me?"

"Thank you, but as I've said before, No thank you. I have a very special lady in my life." He replies.

"Well I've been to several of your signings and lectures and I've never seen anyone with you, but her." She motions to Amanda.

David looks over at me and smiles, then he extends his hand, I step forward taking it. "This beautiful woman is my special lady, she has a job, family and a life, so she doesn't get to travel with me as we would like. She is here to spend the weekend and we'll drive home together." He tells the gathered crowd, not giving anymore information than he needs too.

Amanda steps between us and the crowd, "That's all, thank you for coming. Signed copies of Agent Rossi's books are available at the check-outs." She then turns to us, "David, this way." She leads us through the people to the waiting car, giving Dave a peck on the cheek. "Enjoy your weekend together, Erin it was my pleasure to finally meet you, next time we need to have a little more time so we can get to know one another. I'd really like to know the woman who has captured my star author's heart and put that smile on his handsome face."

"I'd like that." I told her sliding into the car, followed by Dave.

"What would you like for dinner?" Dave asks kissing my forehead.

"I really have no preference. As long as I'm with you, any place is fine." I answer.

The driver tells us he knows a quiet little place that has great food and it's not really crowded this time of night. The hostess asks if we would like a table or a booth, David sees a corner booth in the back away from everyone and asks if we can have that one. She leads us to it, hands us menus and leaves.

A few minutes later the waiter comes to the table. "My name is Alan and I'll be your server this evening, may I get you a drink?"

"Sparkling water for both please." David tells him.

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" Alan asks.

"We'll both have the Double Cut Berkshire Pork Chop with five cheese macaroni and apple cabbage slaw." Once the waiter has gone, David leans in and gives me a soft but lingering kiss.

I turn slightly in the seat so I can look at him, really look at him. He's so handsome, dressed all in black. Taking his hand, watching our hands as I play with his fingers, they're long and strong. He just lets me, waiting; he knows I'll talk when I'm ready. "I've missed this." I say looking back into his eyes. "I've really missed this, missed us."

"Me too." He answers. "I can't believe you drove down here, took the day off and came here. I love that you did. You have no idea what it means, what it meant to have you there with me tonight. I think even Amanda was beginning to think you were imaginary."

"I'm not imaginary, I'm real and I'm here. David, with all that we do and see every day and all the time you're away in the field, have you ever wondered what keeps this, us from falling apart." I ask and I'm not sure where it's coming from. I'm thrilled to be sitting here next to him, holding his hand, playing with his fingers and him playing with mine.

As if he can see into my soul, he knows why I'm asking. "Erin, we don't fall apart because of times like this. Surprising each other, being here for one another, accepting each other the way we are, loving each other, wanting each other and wanting this to work, but I think the biggest thing is we talk to each other. In all my other relationships, I never talked to anyone like I talk to you. I can tell you anything and you listen and I listen to you, cherish everything you say; even if it's something I may not want to hear." I nod and he goes on, "We communicate on every level, sometimes Baby, we share without words. Like right now, to someone looking at us it would seem like two people holding hands, but the way you are playing with my fingers, I know it's an expression of how much you missed me, missed my touch, even the simplest one."

I look at him, smile and wonder how I got so lucky to have him in my life, loving me, needing me as much as I need him. "Thank you, David."

"For what," he asks.

"For being you, for missing me as much as I miss you, for wanting this as much as I do, for needing me as I need you, for wanting to be with me like I want you, for loving me as I love you." I tell him.

He leans in and kisses me; I can feel all the love he has for me. "We are free for the next three days, Baby; let's spend them making sure we have no doubts what we feel for each other, let's spend it just being and loving each other, because I missed you and I love you, Erin."

As our food comes, I kiss him. "I love you too, David and I'm glad I drove all night to get to you."


End file.
